criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen Martinez
Carmen Martinez is an elite force detective of the Bureau. Carmen is one of the two personnel assigned to be the player's partner in Season 3 of Criminal Case. Profile Hailing from Baltimore, Maryland, USA, Carmen is a 40-year-old elite force detective. Before working in the Bureau, she was an investigative journalist wherein she won a Pulitzer Prize. She has black wavy hair at shoulder-length and black eyes. She wears a brown jacket with silver plating and two zip pockets. She also dons a leather choker (which she leaves opened), a gold earring, and a camera around her neck. She is shown to be fearless and thorough, but she is known to not trust anything and/or question what she hears at times. She has a sister who likes Bollywood films. Notable Events of Criminal Case Meeting Carmen Chief Ripley informed the player that they will be teaming up with Carmen in France while Jack patrols England for the time being. Ripley had to caution the player that Carmen is tough and untrusting, but should be given a chance. Carmen admitted to the player that she prefers to work alone, but she would be willing to make an exception at the behest of the Bureau. Bad Medicine In the middle of Donna Sandover's murder investigation, an aftershock hit the Bureau’s headquarters, causing a drawer to fall and hit Carmen in the head, prompting Ingrid and the player to take her to an improvised hospital in the Lotus Temple. Jack joined the player to continue the investigation and replace Carmen, despite the latter pleading to rejoin. Later, when Jack and the player were talking about their findings about the investigation, Ingrid informed the team that the lack of medicine caused the patients in the Lotus Temple to grow impatient and start a riot. Carmen, now recovered, calmed things down and rejoined the player to solve Donna's murder. The Murder Games Gameplay The player may choose Carmen to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 1-hint, level-10 partner. Gallery Description Carmen Martinez.jpg Screenshots Carmen - Case 117-3.png|Smiling Carmen - Case 117-41.png|Grinning Carmen - Case 124-3.png|Fantasizing 1 Carmen - Case 129-17.png|Fantasizing 2 Carmen - Case 117-7.png|Glancing Carmen - Case 117-2.png|Unpleasant 1 Carmen - Case 117-21.png|Unpleasant 2 Carmen - Case 117-31.png|Unpleasant 3 Carmen_-_Case_117-10.png|Angry 1 Carmen - Case 117-38.png|Angry 2 CarmenAngry.png| Angry 3 Carmen - Case 118-13.png|Mad carmenfurious.png|Furious Carmen - Case 117-35.png|Infuriated 1 Carmen - Case 124-4.png|Infuriated 2 Carmen - Case 124-5.png|Infuriated 3 Carmen - Case 127-8.png|Infuriated 4 Carmen - Case 134-2.png|Infuriated 5 CarmenInfuriated.png|Infuriated 6 Carmen - WECase 29-1.png|Infuriated 7 Carmen - Case 117-5.png|Shocked Carmen - Case 117-6.png|Thinking 1 Carmen - Case 117-18.png|Thinking 2 CarmenThinking.PNG|Thinking 3 CarmenThinking.png|Thinking 4 Carmen - Case 117-4.png|Wondering Carmen_-_Case_117-12.png|Confident 1 Carmen_-_Case_117-17.png|Confident 2 Carmen - Case 117-36.png|Confident 3 Carmen - Case 117-37.png|Focus 1 Carmen - Case 118-2.png|Focus 2 Carmen_-_Case_117-14.png|Being at a loss Carmen_-_Case_117-15.png|Unsure 1 Carmen - Case 117-19.png|Unsure 2 CM-winking.PNG|Winking CM-compassionate.PNG|Compassionate 1 Carmen - Case 120-1.png|Compassionate 2 CM-serious.PNG|Serious 1 Carmen - Case 117-22.png|Serious 2 Carmen - Case 118-6.png|Serious 3 CM-happy.PNG|Happy Carmen - Case 118-11.png|Sad 1 Carmen - Case 118-12.png|Sad 2 Carmen - Case 123-1.png|Sad 3 Carmen - Case 123-4.png|Sad 4 Carmen - Case 117-25.png|Holding a phone. Carmen - Case 124-2.png|Holding a phone, shocked 1. Carmen - Case 129-14.png|Holding a phone, shocked 2. Carmen - Case 117-26.png|On the phone. Carmen - Case 117-27.png|On the phone, serious. Carmen - Case 117-28.png|On the phone, thinking. Carmen - Case 117-34.png|On the phone, shocked. Carmen - Case 132-13.png|On the phone, angry. Carmen - Case 117-40.png|Determined Carmen - Case 121-2.png|Desperate Carmen - Case 117-29.png|Clueless Carmen - Case 118-3.png|Disgusted 1 CarmenDisgusted.png|Disgusted 2 Carmen - Case 118-4.png|Disgusted 3 Carmen - Case 117-30.png|Taking notes 1 Carmen - Case 117-33.png|Taking notes 2 Carmen - Case 118-5.png|Taking notes 3 Carmen - Case 117-42.png|All ready. CM-blushing.PNG|Blushing 1 CarmenBlushing.PNG|Blushing 2 Carmen - Case 132-7.png|Blushing 3 Carmen - Case 118-10.png|Sweating 1 Carmen - Case 120-2.png|Sweating 2 Carmen - Case 127-1.png|Sweating 3 Carmen - Case 127-11.png|Sweating 4 Carmen - Case 118-14.png|Confused Carmen - Case 118-8.png|Drawing her gun, angry. Carmen - Case 127-3.png|Drawing her gun, serious. Carmen - Case 127-10.png|Drawing her gun, shocked. Carmen - Case 127-2.png|Holding her gun, serious. Carmen - Case 127-4.png|Holding her gun, shocked. Carmen - Case 134-5.png|Holding her gun, wearing a head bandage. Carmen - Case 121-1.png|Holding a champagne glass. Carmen - Case 124-1.png|Overlooking 1 CarmenOverlooking.png|Overlooking 2 Carmen - Case 127-9.png|Feeling hopeless 1 CarmenHopeless.png|Feeling hopeless 2 CarmenMoving.PNG|Shaking Carmen - Case 132-11.png|Posing a karate chop gesture. CarmenScared.png|Scared 1 CarmenScared(2).png|Scared 2 Carmen - WECase 28-1.png|With a headache. Carmen - Case 134-4.png|Head injured. Carmen - Case 134-6.png|Wearing a head bandage. Bulletproff_Carmen.png|Wearing a bulletproof vest Carmen - Case 129-1.png|Donning winter attire. Carmen - WECase 30-1.png|Carmen and Sanjay Korrapati. Carmen - WECase 30-2.png|Ditto. Carmen - Case 132-5.png|A Carmen matryoshka doll made by Angela. CarmenHintBonus.png|The player may choose Carmen to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. Worldeditioncomingsoon.png|Carmen (right) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. SceneClearedWE.png|Carmen and Jack will notify you either you cleared the scene or time is up (on Time Attack) after each scene is done. Comingsoonwe.png|Carmen in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. Jackandcarmenandmarinareports.png|Carmen fills a report for the player. Promotional Stills Carmen_FreeEnergy.jpg|Carmen featuring in an "Extra Energy" daily gift reward. Carmen_-_CaptionTheScene-1.jpg|Carmen featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. CC3YEARS.png|Celebrating the third birthday of Criminal Case. 12418849 1080542328764924 4271503605954104522 o.jpg|2016 Happy New Year! 2016InternationalWomenDay.jpg|Happy International Women's Day 2016! Trivia *Carmen is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and one of the two partners assigned for the player's career in the Bureau, Carmen either appears or is mentioned in almost every case of the World Edition-to-date. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Partners